


Purple Haze

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Providence [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be out of the game.  Not just because she was his woman but...no, being his woman was enough reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ comment fic prompt of **‘John/Megan—his woman knows how to turn heads…including his’**. I really love this pairing. As with all AUs, the characters that show up have all been on Criminal Minds sometime in the last six seasons.

His eyes, ears, and essence were all over the protectee. Paul Davies, a diplomat, philanthropist, and an immortal, was in his element amongst the people. He was never one to hide away even if his life might depend on it. He was doing a two-week tour of the United States, Mexico, and Canada. Tonight was a DC dinner party with the serious elite of their world and the human one.

Senator David Rossi, a shoo-in for the Democratic nomination for President of the United States in 2012, was hosting the shindig at the Willard Intercontinental Hotel. About 200 guests drank, conversed, and made back room deals amongst the chamber music and overpriced food in the beautifully decorated Crystal Room. The Boss sent his best spirit team to look after Paul on his tour. They blended seamlessly into the shadows with the rest of the security details. Congressman, political bigwigs, journalists, the wealthy, the beautiful and what some might consider the lucky made up most of tonight’s guest list. The crowd was lively; Paul and the lovely woman on his arm, Bobbi Baird, had no problem making themselves the center of attention.

She was a Meretrix and people gathered around her like moths to a flame. This did a lot to help Paul’s cause…whatever it was this go round. But soon someone even more alluring had people whispering and watching. Even Paul’s attention was diverted by the woman’s arrival. He happened to love women, all ages, shapes, and sizes.

Just because Bobbi was on his arm didn’t mean he might not return to his hotel suite with another woman, or two, for his pleasure. The woman was on the arm of an older gentleman who grinned like the luckiest man in the world. She wore a deep purple cocktail dress that brushed her knees and left her back out for the entire world to see. Her blonde hair was upswept with a few stray curls falling along her face like a halo. Her movements were effortless; a touch here, a kiss on the cheek there. She was perfect in all she did and the whole room knew it.

John tried to breathe but couldn’t…he never expected to see her tonight. She was supposed to be out of the game. Not just because she was his woman but…no, being his woman was enough reason. Yet there she stood right in the thick of the party.

She was chattering and kissing cheeks and holding onto that man as if he were the most important man in the room, in the world even. John’s team was there tonight; they were seeing this too. They all knew about his relationship with Megan and now they were seeing this. He couldn’t make himself believe that she was carrying on behind his back.

Firstly, The Boss would’ve known. Someone at home would’ve made him aware of something of this magnitude. Secondly, she cared for him. She didn’t just say she cared for him, which any woman could do and a Meretrix could do it better, she meant it. They shared something deeper and there had to be an explanation of what she was doing with that man tonight. John didn’t know if he had time to get into it; he was in the field.

But a part of him knew he needed to make time. He wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on his job until he knew exactly what was going on. No shades of gray on this one…there would only be black and white. He apologized to The Boss under his breath; work in the name of the light always came first. And he would get right back to it as soon as he got an answer. It might not suit him but he only had time for one answer.

John knew the exact moment that Megan felt his essence. She and her friend had moved to the bar. She was getting a glass of champagne as her companion chatted with Paul, Bobbi, Senator Rossi, and a few other hoo-hah’s. The room was filled with them so it wasn’t too hard. Her friend’s hand was on the small of her bare back but Megan made no complaint.

Then she shivered. She shivered as warmth ran through her that could only be from one source. She turned quickly, flute in her hand, and sought it out. Megan couldn’t see it with her eyes but that didn’t matter, she felt it. If she felt him then he was there. And if John was there she needed to be close to him.

“I need to step out.” she leaned in close to her companion to whisper.

“Are you alright?” there was concern in his eyes and his voice.

“Yes, I'm just going to get a little air. I’ll be right back.”

“You'll find me when you return?” he asked.

“Absolutely.” She smiled, stroking his cheek. Then she kissed it and made her way to the portico.

The air was warm; the moon nearly full. Summer was here and Megan loved summer. It was supposed to rain for the next few days but tonight was just beautiful. She pulled a clove from her sterling silver cigarette case, slipping it between her lips. He came to light it.

“I felt you.” she spoke in a low voice. Megan shivered again and willed her body not to throw itself on his. It hadn't been long since they’d last seen each other but that didn’t seem to matter a bit. The woman was a goner.

“What are you doing here?” John asked. He didn’t want to sound as if he was accusing her of anything. He didn’t truly believe she was doing anything wrong but that didn’t mean an explanation wasn’t in order. She was allowed to have a life without him, one that she had to live much of the time. John realized he didn’t know what she was doing more than he did. But he knew what she was doing tonight and he wanted to know why.

“I have two reasons. An old friend asked for a favor; he needed a beautiful companion tonight. It was the perfect opportunity for me to be close to Trish without playing the overbearing mother role. So I took it as fast as I could.”

Trish was still with Senator Rossi. Those in the know, and plenty of people thought they were, said the May-December romance was heating up. She was the perfect piece of arm candy; would look great amongst the masses on the campaign trail. David was just as shrewd as Trish. They were both in it for their own reasons…and the fantastic sex.

It was a match made in heaven and hell. Megan didn’t want her daughter becoming the next First Lady. Trish had her own plans but her mother had no idea what they were. Maybe she would be able to find out something tonight.

“I wish you wouldn’t have worn that dress.” John replied as her answer sank in.

“Why? You don’t like it?” she looked at him.

“I love it…so does every other man in that room.”

“Patrick knows I'm taken and I'm not his type anyway. He didn’t invite me to dress like a school marm though. I didn’t expect my boyfriend to be here and see me; I apologize for that.”

“It’s certainly a surprise but not one you need to apologize for, Megan.”

“I hope you know that my intentions are pure.”

“You don’t have to convince me.” John said now that he was convinced. “I trust you implicitly.”

“It would be alright if you didn’t.” She replied. “It would hurt but I can't say I wouldn’t understand.”

“If it hurt you then it wouldn’t be alright.” His hand reached down to graze hers.

“I love you, John. You know that right?”

“I know; I love you too. You’re just working.”

“That’s right.” Megan nodded. “I still do from time to time…pro-bono stuff for friends. There's no sex involved; seems everyone who needs to know got wind that I'm taken. I think Jill spread it around like the clap. My side jobs aren’t going to cause any friction between us, are they?”

“I can't tell you how to run your life. I'm not here enough and that wouldn’t be fair. The one thing I love most about you is that you're you. That’s all you ever needed to be for me. But we may run into each other occasionally in this business. I only want to ask one thing.”

“You can ask me anything, John.”

“Please don’t go away with a man, no sex or not. These dinner parties, charity events; I understand that. But sometimes they want more.”

“I'm out of the game; for good.” She replied. “But I do need to get back inside.” Megan put out her clove. “Good evening, Mr. Blackwolf.” she knew he was watching her walked away. Megan wished she didn’t have to. He looked so damn good in that tux; she would’ve been ecstatic to be there on his arm.

John cleared his throat, smoothed out his suit, and went back to the party. He had a job to do tonight so he had to turn off everything else and keep his attention on the protectee. Business always came before pleasure, even if pleasure caught him off guard. This was her world as well as his; this kind of thing could happen more than either one of them planned.

It had before they got together so now was no different. John would put his game face back on and if he was lucky, he might get some play time later. There were only two nights left in DC; spending one of them with her would be fantastic. Even if that weren’t possible, thinking of her in that dress might be enough to get John to their next private moment together.

***

  



End file.
